New Beginnings
by TerryGyimah
Summary: What happens when an unexpected Quartermaine heir shows up on their doorstep? Could it be the beginning of a new era for the Quartermaine family?
1. Chapter 1

**New Beginnings**

**Chapter 1 (Quartermaine Mansion)**

After A.J.'s funeral, Michael, Monica, Tracy, Skye and Ned are all in the mansion when there is a knock on the door as Monica says to Alice, "Alice tell whoever it is that's at the door to go away!" Alice then says "Will do Dr. Q!" Alice then goes out of the living room to go answer the door and at the behest of Monica to send their guest away. Alice then goes to open the door and when she does there is a young man at the door as he says "I assume this is the Quartermaine residence?" Alice then says "Yes but the family insists on no visitors!"

The young man at the door then says "Funny thing...I actually am family or I just found out that I was a few days ago so are you going to let me in or am I going to have to force my way in?" Alice then says "You can try but I'll have you know that I'm The Dominator!" The young man then says "Duly noted but I have to see the Quartermaines and by Quartermaines I'm here to see Monica Quartermaine in particular!" The young man then says "So are you going to let me in or not?" Alice reluctantly lets the young man in as he thanks her.

Alice then says "Young man you wait here in the foyer and don't go anywhere!" The young man then says "I wouldn't dream of it!" Alice then questions the young man asking him just what his name is by saying "You know you say you're family but I never quite got your name!" The young man introduces himself by saying "My name is Alan...Alan James Quartermaine III"

This floors Alice as she says "You...you wait here because the family is going to be mighty interested in knowing just who you are or better yet just why you're here!" Alan then says "Sure whatever you say Dominator!"

Alice with almost an annoyed demeanor walks away from Alan as she goes back into the living room and when she does Monica then says "Alice what in the hell took you so long? Just who was it that was at the door?"

Michael then says "Yes Alice...I think Grandmother wants to know just as much as I do...just as much as the rest of us do!" Tracy then says "Start talking!"

Ned and Skye are mightily interested as Alice then says to Monica "Well brace yourselves...apparently there is a young man who was at the door who insisted he was family and I tried to send him away but he insisted on staying here because he said he had to talk to the family by which he said he wanted to specifically talk to you Dr. Q!"

The young man in the foyer who calls himself Alan James Quartermaine III lets himself into the living room moving from the foyer into the living room and as soon as he does Alice then said "I thought I told you not to move!"

Monica then says to Alice "Just who are you and why are you in my home especially after we just buried my son?"

Alan then responds by saying "Look you must be Monica Quartermaine...well the reason why I'm here in your family's home is simple...it is because I am family or I didn't find out that I was one of you until a few days ago!"

Tracy then says "Yet another long-lost Quartermaine...why am I not surprised? How can we be so sure that this young man is even a Quartermaine especially after the whole Kiki debacle?" Tracy taking quite a dig at Michael as Ned then says "Well if you are family...then just who are you? Or why haven't we heard about you until now?"

Alan then says "Well apparently I grew up my whole life not even knowing that I was a Quartermaine up until a few days ago where I found out the truth about just who I really was and apparently my mother was Nikki Langton and my father apparently is a man named A.J. Quartermaine or my father was A.J. Quartermaine!"

This shocks Monica completely as Michael is beyond shocked that he apparently has an older brother as he says "If you are who you say you are then just what is your name?" Alan then says "Alan James Quartermaine III"

Skye then says "Well if you are A.J.'s son then you must know that I'm A.J.'s sister...so that would make me your Aunt Skye!" Tracy then says "My God listen to yourselves is anyone not seeing here that this Alan here is a fraud...he is obviously a con man out here for money!"

Alan then says "Whatever you think of me lady I am not a con man and I am not here for money...I came here because I wanted to get to know my family which apparently you are a part of!"

Ned then says to Alan "Well if you really are Junior's kid then prove it...why not get a DNA test?" Michael then says "I am afraid I have to agree with Ned on this one!" Michael then says "Alan if you really are A.J.'s son then it shouldn't be that hard to prove right and besides if you really are A.J.'s son then I'll be gaining a brother!"

Michael then says "I'm A.J.'s son too...I'm Michael!" Alan then says "Well it's nice meeting you Michael even all be it under these circumstances!"

Monica is shocked by these turn of events as she really wonders if she could have yet another grandson as she then says "Alan about the DNA test I'll see if I can go the hospital and get it set up but at the same time I just can't help but wonder if you really are my grandson...I mean you look so much like my son A.J. that the family resemblance is definitely there!"

Alan then said "Well Monica for what it's worth I will take this DNA test because if it is the only way I can prove these doubters wrong then I will!" Alan obviously taking a dig at Tracy as Tracy then says to Ned "There is no way that this guy...that this man can be a Quartermaine but if he is...then that is just one more heir who could potentially try to take ELQ from me!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Quartermaine Mansion**

Ned says to Tracy "Even if this guy does turn out to be Junior's son then it doesn't really matter, mother." Tracy then says "Ned what you forget to realize is that as A.J.'s son that makes him one of Daddy's great-grandchildren which means that he's entitled to ELQ stock."

Ned then says "So?" Tracy then says "Ned think about it if this Alan is A.J.'s son then if there is another power struggle at ELQ then he could side against me which means that if there is another vote for the CEO spot I could be out and whoever wants to be CEO will be in!"

Ned then realizes that Alan being A.J.'s son could do some serious damage to ELQ as he says "Mother what do you need me to do?" Tracy then says "Changing Alan's DNA test results at GH would be too risky because not only is the place crawling with doctors but even paying one of them off would also be too risky so I suggest you try working Alan over to our side!"

Ned then says "Consider it done because if Alan did his research on his biological father A.J. he would realize that Junior was a loser in every sense of the word and that the things he did were paramount to being criminal!"

Skye then says to Alan "If your father my brother were alive right now if he could be here right now he would be thrilled to find out that he has another son just like how I am thrilled to find out that I have yet another nephew...and I just know it that you are my nephew because you look so much like your father A.J."

Alan then says "That's what my mother told me...hell my whole life while I was growing up she would always tell me that I looked so much like my father but that whenever I would ask questions about him she would always be vague on the details of who he was but that she named me after him and apparently my grandfather!"

Skye then says "Yes my father Alan...he adopted me and brought me into this clan even after the family found out that I wasn't biologically a Quartermaine!"

Monica then said "Alan I wonder just how long are you going to be staying in Port Charles as Alan then said "I don't know yet but it seems my stay here could be open-ended but as for places to live I have none right now but I hear there's a hotel here in town by the name of the Metro Court Hotel!"

Michael then says "Yes the Metro Court...my mom Carly she owns the hotel!" Monica then says "Nonsense you'll stay here at the mansion!" Tracy then says "Absolutely not!" Monica then says "It's my house Tracy...and Alan gave it to me so I decide who can stay here and who doesn't!" Tracy then says "He will rob us blind!"

Michael then says "Ignore her Alan...generally the rest of the family all does anyway!" Alan then says "Duly noted!" Alan then says "About the DNA test where would I have to go to get that done?"

Monica then says "At G.H., and you will be there first thing tomorrow morning." Alan then says "Of course!" Monica then calls out to Alice as she screams Alice's name. Alice comes running back into the living room as she says "Alice, will you see about getting Alan's room ready!" Alice then says "Well the only room that's left is A.J. and Jason's room...so if Alan is going to be staying then he will most likely be staying in there!"

Monica then says "All the more reason for Alan to stay here because maybe by being in that room he will feel in a sense closer to his father A.J. the father he never got to know!"

Alan then says "Thank you Monica for letting me stay here and thank you for not turning me away especially today after you all just buried my father and what not!" Alan then all of a sudden leaves the room to go upstairs to A.J.'s room the room he'll be staying in and as soon as he leaves, the living room starts going into full on Quartermaine in-fighting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (Quartermaine Mansion)**

The day after A.J.'s funeral, the next morning Alan wakes up from his bed waking up in the room his father A.J. stayed in with A.J.'s brother Alan's uncle Jason when they were boys before they headed to boarding school. As soon as Alan woke up he knew that he had to get ready to go to G.H. to do this DNA test to find out whether or not he was A.J.'s son as Alan then walks over to the window and when he does he notices something on the window that was never there before.

Alan then notices a photo of his father A.J. with another young man in the photograph and it was definitely clear to Alan that from the photograph that A.J. and this young man he was in the photo with was his father's brother. Alan then all of a sudden grabs the photo and heads downstairs into the living room and as soon as he does he runs into Tracy's son Ned.

Alan then says "I didn't think anyone would be here least of all you!" Ned then says "Alan before you leave and take off to go to the hospital I just thought that I would let you know that if you are A.J.'s son if you do turn out to be A.J.'s son then that means you are entitled to ELQ stock!"

Alan then says "I wasn't aware of that but I wonder what me having ELQ stock has anything to do with anything?" Ned then says "Well according to my grandfather Edward's will Edward being my grandfather he would be your great-grandfather if you do turn out to be A.J.'s son but anyways in my grandfather's will it states that any living grandchild is entitled to 12 percent of ELQ stock while any living great-grandchild is entitled to 6 percent of ELQ stock!"

Alan then says "Okay I still don't see where you're going with this?" Ned then says "It's simple really if you are A.J.'s son and if you have 6 percent of ELQ stock then it would be better for all concerned that you throw in your stock with my mother Tracy!"

Alan then says "Oh I see where this is going...your mother Tracy the woman who was oh so rude to me yesterday wants my ELQ stock for herself because she wants to stay on as CEO is that it?"

Ned then says "Now I know why you are so smart but as for my mother even through that rough exterior she has she really means well but it is just that she is usually like that to everyone including family but underneath it all my mother is as soft and kind-hearted as anyone especially if you are on her good side!"

Skye then comes into the living room and when she does she spots Ned trying to work Alan as she directly puts a stop to it by saying to Alan "Don't listen to him...because it is clear that Ned here doesn't have your best interests at heart!" Alan then says "Oh I figured that much Skye from the way he was trying to work me because my mother Nikki she taught me how to spot a con right from an early age!" Alan then says to Ned "Just for the record the next time you try to work me to your advantage...don't!"

Skye is then smiling in pride at Alan as Ned can't help but feel annoyed at what Skye just pulled as Alan then all of a sudden leaves the Quartermaine Mansion to head to G.H.

**(General Hospital)**

Alan then all of a sudden gets to G.H. and as soon as he does he walks up to the front desk and when he does he runs into Elizabeth at the front desk as he says "I'm sorry but is this GH?"

Elizabeth then says "Of course it is...it's written all over the building!" Alan then says "Of course but I guess I just wanted to make sure that I was in the right place!"

Elizabeth can't help but stare at this man who bears such a resemblance to A.J. as she says "I'm sorry but I couldn't help but stare...it's just that you remind me so much of someone!" Alan then says "Someone good I hope!" Elizabeth then says "Yes he was...but he was definitely a man who had his flaws that's for sure!" Alan then says "This man you say I remind you of...lemme guess it's A.J. Quartermaine isn't it?"

Elizabeth then says "Guilty as charged...you remind me so much of A.J. that I guess I could see the family resemblance!" Alan then says "I know I get that a lot...or I've been getting it a lot lately ever since I've come into town...that's why I'm here I guess you can say...I'm here to get a DNA test to find out if A.J. was my father!"

This shocks Elizabeth as she didn't even think that A.J. could have another child out there much less have another son as she says "Just how old are you?" Alan then says "27 years old so if A.J. is my father then yes he would have gotten with my mother when he was a teenager!"

Elizabeth then says "Well it begs the question then of just who your mother is?" Alan then says "My mother is Nikki Langton...yes she was one of A.J.'s exes in fact my mother almost married A.J. but she left him at the altar and why? Because my mother was paid off into doing so and my mother shortly left town after that but as soon as she did she found out that she was pregnant with me but she never told A.J. apparently but as for the reasons why...my mother still won't tell me why!"

Just when Elizabeth is about to say something more, Monica shows up and when she does she sees her potential grandson Alan talking to Elizabeth and when she does she says "Alan I see you've met Elizabeth!" Alan then says "Yes I have and it looks like I'm right on time for this DNA test so are we going to get on with it?"

Monica then leads Alan down to the room where he is going to get his DNA test and as soon as he does Brad takes his DNA sample and when he does he then says to Alan "Now that we have your sample...we'll compare it to another sample of that of a family member to see if there is a potential match since we obviously can't use A.J.'s sample since he's dead!"

Brad then says to Monica "Dr. Quartermaine I'll get back to you with the results for this DNA test immediately...if you need a rush on it then I'll have it for you within a few hours!"

Monica then says "Thank you Mr. Cooper and I trust that these DNA test results won't be tampered with or that there won't be any funny business within these labs?"

Brad then says "You have my word Dr. Quartermaine!" Alan then shakes hands with Brad saying "It was nice meeting you!" Brad then says "You too!"

Monica and Alan then leave the lab together and as soon as they do she then says "I'll get back to you with the results Alan and as soon as I do then we'll see just about you staying at the mansion permanently because I just know that in my heart of hearts you are my grandson!"

Alan then says "Well if I do turn out to be your grandson then I would love to know more about my father and oh that reminds me I wanted to ask you about this photo!" Alan pulls out a photo from his back pocket and when he does he shows it to Monica as she says "I remember this photo...exactly when it was taken and in the photo it is of A.J. and my other son Jason!"

Alan then says "Now it all makes sense considering that I found the picture this morning at the house and I figured I would ask you about it!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (Kelly's)**

Alan is wearing a brown leather jacket similar to the black leather jacket that Jason would always wear Alan was wearing black jeans instead of blue jeans as he was walking towards Kelly's when he accidentally bumps into Maxie.

Maxie then says "You might want to watch where you're going!" Alan then says "I'm really sorry about bumping into you!" Maxie then says "You should be you..." Maxie can't say anything more as she is immediately drawn to Alan as he says "You should be you what..." Maxie is speechless as she is completely drawn to Alan in the sense that she is immediately attracted to him when she says "I'm sorry for going off on you like I did just now and if anything I should be the one apologizing to you!"

Alan then says "If anything are you kidding me? I should be the one apologizing because I wasn't looking at where I was going because I was actually heading into Kelly's...is this the only diner in town?"

Maxie then says "Apparently if you are looking for the best BLTs but from my observation it looks like you aren't from around here...my guess is that you're new here to town?"

Alan then says "Good guess...I'm new here...just got here to Port Charles actually but the reason why I came here let's just say it has to do with family business!" Maxie then says "In other words you're here strictly for personal reasons?" Alan then says "I guess you can say that yeah!"

Maxie and Alan then both head inside to Kelly's and when they do they proceed to get a table together as she and Alan immediately introduce themselves to each other as Maxie then says "I'm Maxie Jones by the way!" Alan then says "I'm Alan James Quartermaine III!"

This immediately throws Maxie for a loop as she says "You're a Quartermaine?" Alan then says "Well I am...well I won't know until I get the DNA test results back so let's just say it is all up in the air right now!"

Maxie then says "The only Alan Quartermaines I know...were Dr. Alan Quartermaine, Sr. who of course is dead and his son A.J. Alan Quartermaine, Jr. who just died apparently so you're named after them?"

Alan then says "Well according to my mother I am...I guess that's why she named me after my potential father...by which I mean A.J.!"

Over by the counter Shawn, Sonny's enforcer couldn't help but overhear Maxie and Alan's conversation as he was clearly eavesdropping watching both Maxie and Alan in particular as Shawn seems particularly interested in their conversation.

Shawn then all of a sudden leaves the counter and when he does he comes towards Maxie and Alan's table as he then says "What can I get for you Maxie?" Maxie then says "Nothing for now Shawn...I'm fine!" Shawn then says to Alan "And for you?"

Alan then says "Nothing...I'm good!" Shawn then walks away to go back to the counter and when he does Alan then asks Maxie just who Shawn was by saying "Who is that guy?"

Maxie then says "His name is Shawn Butler...he runs Kelly's as his legitimate job!" Alan then says "What do you mean by legitimate job?" Maxie then uses her inside voice by trying to whisper saying to Alan "Shawn is an associate of Sonny Corinthos!" Alan then says "Sonny Corinthos you mean the coffee importer?"

Maxie then says "Sonny is only an alleged coffee importer but in all actuality he is really the mob kingpin of Port Charles!" Alan then says "Corinthos where have I heard that name before? That's right...Michael!"

Maxie then says "You know Michael?" Alan then says "We met yesterday as a matter of a fact at the Quartermaine mansion after A.J.'s funeral...so Michael is somehow related to Sonny Corinthos?" Maxie then says "Yes because from my understanding anyway that Sonny adopted Michael as his son after A.J. signed away his parental rights!" This shocks Alan as he wonders why A.J. would have signed away his rights to Michael allowing Sonny to raise him as he then says "Maxie thank you for letting me know all of this but it is probably best that I talk to Michael about all of this and get the whole story from him!"

Maxie and Alan of course share a moment when Alan's phone rings and when it does he goes to see who it is as he answers the phone as he says "This is Alan!" Monica then says "Alan, it's me Monica I have the DNA test results...how soon can you make it to the house?" Alan then says "I'll be there right now!"

Alan hangs up his phone as he says "Maxie I have to go but it was nice meeting you!" Maxie then says "You too Alan!" Alan then ends up leaving Kelly's and as soon as he does Maxie can't help but feel something for the man who she just crossed paths with. Shawn then gets on his phone and when he does he then says "Hey Sonny it's me...we need to talk!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 (Quartermaine Mansion)**

Alan has just gotten home from Kelly's where he is still thinking about the encounter he just had with Maxie Jones as he says to himself "Now that's what I call a good day if I do say so myself!"

Alan then walks into the living room and when he does he comes face to face with Monica, Tracy, Alice, Ned and Skye as he says "It looks like the gang is all here!"

Monica then says "Well everyone in the family is interested as much as you are to find out if you are really a Quartermaine or not!"

Tracy then says "The moment we find out he isn't and we find out that he is a fraud we can then run him out of town for trying to capitalize on the family's good name!"

Ned then says "If he is Junior's kid then it would truly be a shame because of the fact that A.J. never got to raise either one of his sons but if Alan is his son still remains to be seen at this point!"

Skye then says "Well if he is A.J.'s son then he is most definitely welcome into this family that's for sure!"

Alice then says to Monica "So Dr. Quartermaine will you do the honors of opening up the envelope so we can see the results?"

Alan then interjects by saying "It's my DNA test and if anyone should open it...it should be me because this is my life we're talking about here not anyone else's!" Alan then takes the envelope from Monica and as soon as he does he opens the DNA test envelope and when he reads through it he says "99.9% accurate DNA match...I am A.J.'s son...it appears my mother wasn't lying about who my father was...A.J. was my father!"

Alan then hands the papers to Monica as she reads through it as she says "You really are my grandson...like there was ever any doubt in my mind and now that you are my grandson Alan you can call me Grandmother or Grandma or Monica whatever you prefer!"

Alan then says "Well how about I call you Grandma?" Skye then looks over the papers and then so do Alice, Ned and Tracy as they can't believe that he really is A.J.'s son as Tracy then says "So that outsider who is named after A.J. and my brother is entitled to ELQ stock?"

Skye then says "Why? Tracy are you afraid Alan will decide that he wants in at ELQ?" Tracy then says "Oh please Skye...if that were the case I would be happy to wipe the floor with Alan but I guess for outsiders he is as much of one as you are!"

Skye is about to lunge at Tracy when Ned interjects by saying to Tracy "Mother now that's enough!" Ned then says "Skye don't let my mother get to you!"

Skye then says "Well Ned...what can I say she brings out the worst in people!" Ned then all of a sudden walks up to Alan as he says "Well since you are family now in every sense of the word I can honestly say that as A.J.'s son and as your cousin that you are definitely welcome into this family by which I mean our family the Quartermaines!"

Alan then says "Why thank you Ned...I honestly didn't think that I would hear that from you but now that I have I can honestly say that as far as ELQ goes you have nothing to worry about because I want no interest whatsoever in the family company of ELQ!"

Monica then says to Ned "Ned you heard my grandson...he said he wants no part of ELQ so you guys can get off of his back about it!" Monica then says to Alan "That reminds me Alan...just what are you interested in or what career path were you in before coming here to Port Charles?"

Alan then says to Monica "Well Grandma for what it's worth...I was in law enforcement...or let's just say I am still in law enforcement!" Monica then says "As what if you don't mind me asking?"

Alan then says "Well try this on for size...I was a cop or I am a cop still!" Tracy then all of a sudden starts laughing as she says "I honestly would not have seen this coming...a Quartermaine as a cop!" Alan then said "Well Tracy did I say something funny?...Did I stutter?"

Alan then said to the family "I'm a cop and why? Because I believe in putting away the bad guys and protecting the innocent but that as far as business goes I used to have an interest in business when I was in college but let's just say that that didn't go well!"

Monica then said "Oh I understand!" Tracy then said "In other words you dropped out?" Alan then said "Yes and no...well it's complicated!" Tracy then said "I would love to hear it!" Alan then said "You will at some other time but for right now I thought that I would come by and see Michael because I have to talk to him!"

Skye then said "Well your brother Michael is not here...he's most likely at his apartment but if you need the address then I would be more than happy to provide it for you!"

Alan then said "Thanks Skye!" Skye then ends up giving Alan the address to Michael's apartment and as soon as he gets it he ends up leaving the Quartermaine mansion determined to find his little brother Michael.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 (Michael's Apartment)**

Michael is at home thinking about Kiki when there is a knock on his door and when he goes to answer it he opens the door to find his long lost older brother Alan at his door as he says "Alan this is a surprise...I wonder what brings you by? Or I wonder how you even found my address?"

Alan then says "I'm here because I have to talk to you about our mutual father A.J. but more importantly I'm here to find out just how he really died but as for your address let's just say our aunt Skye gave it to me!"

Michael then said "Well if you want to come in Alan then please by all means!" Alan then lets himself into Michael's apartment as Michael closes the door behind them and as soon as he does Michael then says to Alan "Apparently our father A.J. was shot but when he was shot he was shot at Ava Jerome's penthouse but the damn PCPD still have no suspects in A.J.'s murder!"

Alan then says to Michael "I wonder why that is...you would think that the damn PCPD would at least have a suspect by now but lucky for us Michael that I was a cop or I still am a cop...imagine that...a Quartermaine much less a son of A.J. Quartermaine as a cop!"

Alan then says "Yes that reminds me the DNA test...we all got the results back...apparently it's true I am A.J.'s son so I am your brother!" Michael then said "Well since apparently we're brothers now I wonder what you can do to solve our father's murder?"

Alan then said "Well for starters Michael before I came here to Port Charles I was a cop in my home town...I'm from L.A. so I was a cop for the LAPD but since I've relocated here then I will see if I can get a job here in Port Charles working for the PCPD and then maybe I can be the one who finally gets justice for our father!"

Michael then said "Well my other brother Dante...he's my adopted father Sonny's oldest son he is also a cop, he works for the PCPD too!" Alan then said "That's certainly interesting...imagine that you have a mobster for an adopted father and your brother is a cop...talk about irony!"

Michael then said "Well Alan just what are you trying to say here?" Alan then said "Well Michael what if it happens that perhaps the man who killed our father what if it's your adopted father...the man you call Dad, that being Sonny!"

Michael then said "That's impossible Alan...Sonny not only made a promise to me that he wouldn't touch A.J. but I grew up with Sonny so I would know if he were lying to me and I would know if he killed A.J. but unfortunately for you my dad is innocent...he has an alibi for the night of A.J.'s shooting!"

Alan then says "Didn't know that but how about this Ava Jerome?" Michael then said "She has an alibi too but unfortunately she is my girlfriend Kiki's mother!" Alan then said "Talk about weird...I mean are you related to everyone in this town in some way or another?"

Michael then said "Well not only am I a Corinthos...I'm a Quartermaine and a Spencer so I have the best of 3 worlds!" Michael then said "Well before our father died there was a suspect in his murder...Julian Jerome my girlfriend Kiki's uncle but he was cleared because our father before he died he woke up long enough to clear Julian so our father's killer is still out there!"

Alan then said "Well Michael not if I have anything to say about it because as soon as I get on the force and I start working for the PCPD then the chances of me finding A.J.'s killer and bringing either him or her to justice will be great not just for me and you but for our family too!"

The brothers end up bonding with one another as they share a rather close moment as Alan then says "Michael I have to go all right...but we'll talk later all right because I have to get going to the PCPD to meet with this Police Commissioner of this town to see if I can get a job here with the PCPD!"

Alan then ends up leaving Michael's apartment as he ends up heading to the PCPD where he ends up running into Dante.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 (PCPD)**

Alan has just run into Dante as he says to Dante "I was wondering if I was in the right place but I was hoping you could help me...I'm looking for your Commissioner!"

Dante then said "Well she's in her office so I was wondering if there was anything I could help you with?" Alan then said "No you can't help me officer but what would be great is if I could talk to your Commissioner because as it seems she's the only one who can help me as far as getting a job here at the PCPD!"

Dante then said "So you're a cop just like the rest of us?" Alan then said "Well I was or I still am but I worked at another precinct before coming here to Port Charles but now that I am here I was hoping I could get a job here!"

Dante then said "So which precinct did you work for?" Alan then said "LAPD actually but now that I'm here in Port Charles I guess I can hopefully find more of the action down here in Port Charles!"

Just when Dante is about to say something more, Anna comes out of her office and when she does she comes out into the main hall of the station where she sees Dante with a man she's certainly never seen before as she says "Well Dante isn't there paperwork you need to be getting back to?"

Alan then all of a sudden starts to put two and two together as he realizes he was just talking to Dante, Michael's adopted half-brother and Sonny's oldest son as he says "So you must be Dante?" Dante then said "Yeah who wants to know?" Alan then said "Well I would for starters because as it seems to me...you and I share a brother, by brother I mean Michael!"

Dante is shocked as he says "How is that even possible unless you are Sonny's son?" Alan then said "No Sonny Corinthos is not my father but apparently the late Alan Quartermaine, Jr. A.J. now he was my father but I didn't even find out that A.J. was my father up until a few days ago!"

This also shocks Anna as she says "So you are A.J.'s son?" Alan then says "Yes I am not that it's the reason for why I'm here...the reason for why I'm really here is because I'm looking for the Commissioner so I was wondering if you know where he is?"

Anna then says "Well the Commissioner to whom you're referring to...the he you are looking for is actually right here!" Alan then says "I am so sorry...I definitely had no idea that you were the Commissioner...it is just that I assumed the Commissioner would be a man but since you're a woman that's all good too!"

Anna then says "Yes I am but now that that's been established I wonder why are you here? If you are here about your father's murder then just let me assure you that his murder is currently high on our priority list!"

Alan then said "I am glad that it is but the reason why I'm here is because I came here looking for a job actually and if you end up looking at my paperwork you will see that I'm as good as they come especially working for the LAPD as long as I did before coming here to Port Charles!"

Anna then says to Alan "You know what, how about we go into my office, oh I am so sorry I don't even believe that I got your name!" Alan then said "I'm Alan James Quartermaine III but everyone either just calls me Alan or Al for short!" Anna then said "Alan we'll go to my office and we'll just see if whether or not I will decide to take a chance on you here at this precinct!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 (Kelly's)**

News about Alan's existence started to leak through the whole town as it was published in the newspaper with Alan's face on the front page titled "NEW QUARTERMAINE HEIR...SAY IT ISN'T SO?"

As word began to spread about Alan's existence that he is the son of the late A.J. Quartermaine and Nikki Langton when Alan walks into Kelly's and as soon as he does he has a run-in with Shawn again.

Shawn then says to Alan "So it seems you really are A.J.'s son? I guess I can see the family resemblance...I guess why I am asking why I am saying this is because I don't know if you have read the front page of today's newspaper but you are all over the front page...live and in living color for all of Port Charles to see!" Shawn then hands Alan the newspaper as Alan sees his face plastered all over the front page as he says to Shawn "I knew it was only a matter of time...but it begs the question of why you felt the need to come up to me to tell me this?"

Shawn then says "Well I felt that it was necessary but also that it is necessary to tell you that since you are new here in town and all...that you could use all the friends you can get!"

Alan then says "Well sorry man I have all the friends I need but since you put it that way...whatever you are trying to do I can see right through you because I know who you are but more importantly I know who your boss is!"

Alan then says "You are Sonny Corinthos' right man...mob enforcer right? Sonny's number two...you aren't fooling me Shawn because I know all about what you and your boss Sonny the coffee importer do!"

Shawn then says "You might want to check your intel Alan because I don't know who told you this!" Alan then said "I did my research on you but also did my research on Sonny...knowing what he is all about...I know all about his past especially with my Uncle Jason who was my father A.J.'s brother and how Jason was Sonny's enforcer!"

Alan then said "You might not want to cross me Butler because if you do you just might end up regretting it but also if your boss even thinks about coming after me I will definitely make it personal...because fact is Butler I'm a cop...and as of last night I officially work for the PCPD!"

This shocks Shawn as Alan then says "It looks like I will be seeing you around real soon same goes for your boss...Michael's father Sonny!"

Alan walks out of Kelly's and as soon as he does he then bumps into Carly and when he does their meeting is awkward to say the least


End file.
